


Hannah & Clay • "I would've ruined you." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Edit, F/M, Fanvids, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Hannah & Clay • "I would've ruined you." [Fanvid]




End file.
